


Mother's Day

by onwardtoneverland



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leans against the counter, fondly watching his son try to stir the pancake batter. The little brunette teeters on the stool as his arms work furiously in sync with the wooden spoon clenched in his hands. The bowl spins with the ministrations, and Oliver rushes to grab the glass bowl before it can topple to the floor. </p>
<p>“Whoa, buddy.” Oliver pats the wild hair atop his son’s head with his free hand. His laugh reverberates throughout the kitchen, loud and boisterous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Bryn, the loveliest of lovelies. Love you, girl!

Oliver leans against the counter, fondly watching his son try to stir the pancake batter. The little brunette teeters on the stool as his arms work furiously in sync with the wooden spoon clenched in his hands. The bowl spins with the ministrations, and Oliver rushes to grab the glass bowl before it can topple to the floor. 

“Whoa, buddy.” Oliver pats the wild hair atop his son’s head with his free hand. His laugh reverberates throughout the kitchen, loud and boisterous.

“Sorry, daddy,” the little boy says, but continues to enthusiastically mix the pancake batter. His tongue begins to poke out of the pout of his mouth in concentration. Oliver stands behind him, holding the bowl steady. He hears the floor creak above them as Felicity makes her way across their bedroom toward the bathroom.

“Alright, Tommy. Let’s hurry up before mommy gets down here.” He lets the little boy pull the spoon from the bowl, and he smiles as it clanks against the granite of the countertop. Oliver grabs the bowl with one hand, and picks Tommy up with the other. The little boy squeals in delight as he’s hoisted up in his father’s arm. His legs lightly kick back and forth as Oliver carries him across the kitchen toward the stove.

Oliver sets him down on the countertop, far enough away from the stove so he doesn’t get burnt. He then turns to the pan that he let heat up while Tommy was stirring the batter. He dumps a cupful of batter onto the hot surface. 

“Daddy, can I have my juice?” Tommy looks across the kitchen toward his cup on the opposite counter. Oliver looks up from the pan to the little boy.

“Sure,” Oliver says as he moves to grab the yellow cup filled with orange juice. He turns once he’s got it in his hand, and moves back to his space in front of the stove. Tommy eagerly reaches out to take the cup from Oliver, and once he has it in his hands he quickly tips the cup back, taking a long drink of the sweet liquid. Oliver watches him for a moment, but then turns his head to watch bubbles rise on the slowly cooking batter in the pan. He grabs the spatula off the countertop and flips the pancake. He hears the second to last stair squeak as Felicity descends the steps.

“What smells so good?” Felicity pads down the hall and into the kitchen. Oliver turns, setting the spatula down on the counter. He admires the way Felicity’s face lights up when she sees Tommy; her lips stretch wide and her eyes slightly crinkle at the edges.

“Mommy; Happy Mother’s Day!” Tommy stretches his arms wide, and Felicity quickens her pace, swiftly carrying herself over to him. She grabs his face between her hands, kisses his forehead, and gives him a quick hug. Tommy wraps his arms around her neck, squeezing lightly. He laughs into her ear as she tickles his sides.

Oliver watches the scene with a wide smile. Felicity backs up from hugging Tommy, and settles herself next to Oliver. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, and his free hand covers the noticeable swell of Felicity’s stomach. He quickly presses his lips to the side of Felicity’s head, and mutters a Happy Mother’s Day into her temple. She smiles and wraps an arm around Oliver’s waist. Her other arm stretches toward their son, and her hand goes to Tommy’s head, ruffling his hair.

“Mommy, stop it.” Tommy grabs her hand between both of his, pulling it down from the top of his head. His palms wrap around her hand, lightly squeezing. 

Felicity laughs. Oliver runs his fingers across the fabric covering Felicity’s stomach. He pulls her a little closer to him, the hand on her shoulder lightly squeezes. She runs her palm up and down his side until she settles her hand near the bottom of his ribcage. She rubs one of Tommy’s hands with the thumb of her other hand. 

They stand there, mostly in silence, save for Tommy’s enthusiastic babbling about helping Oliver make breakfast. Felicity’s head comes to rest on Oliver’s shoulder as she listens intently to their son. She watches the way his eyes light up as he’s telling her the story. Oliver’s watching him, too; the smile never fading from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my lovely beta, faerieoftara.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
